In a collaborative environment, a cloud service may be utilized to provide computation, software, data access, and storage services for users. It may be important to continuously monitor the performance of the cloud service, infrastructure, platform and software in order to ensure optimal and efficient performance by the cloud service for the users, and to provide solutions for fixing degraded performance issues. Typical cloud service monitoring may require a variety of different monitoring methods, such as external, internal and built-in monitoring in order to ensure the cloud service is working reliably and efficiently.
External monitoring runs outside the cloud and simulates real customer actions to judge user experience. Internal monitoring runs inside the cloud, but externally to a service, and it may also simulate user actions or it may examine diagnostics being generated by the service. Built-in monitoring is a core part of the service itself and it identifies problems when they occur.